Good Hearts
by Elysian Prince
Summary: A lonely Lucario that gets beaten senseless by her master. Can anyone stop this madness?
1. Arrival

**Let my heart be at ease, revising my past tales. Erravi in Cadere.**

**A/N: My philosophy on writing and on life has been drastically altered within the past years. I will not post as often as I used to, because I want to have more respect for my works. To all those disappointed by the lapse in time, my apologies. Names, settings and ideas will be altered.**

**Good Hearts: Chapter 1.**

"I beg of you! Please! No more pain, Master!" a shrill, feminine voice cried out, imploring mercy. "Failure in battles is not acceptable, you bitch!" replied another voice, a more masculine one that held a stoic tone. A fist soon found its way to her stomach, impaling the female with an excessive amount of force. "Please! Stop!" cried she. "You are nothing but a worthless sack of dirt! I shall do with you as I please!" was a reply.

A young man was strolling down a dirt path coincidentally, with life upon his mind. He tossed a small rock into the air and stared at the pathway in front of him, a long repressed sigh escaping his mouth. His parents had met their unfortunate end recently. The scene played on over and over within his mind, so the memory could not be misplaced.

_"__Come here lad!" cried his father, as he and his mother sat upon a grassy hilltop, a bright smile upon their faces. He had always felt so comforted by the sight of them, encouraged this time by his mothers especially delicious sandwiches. Charging with haste, he quickly dove for the food, scarfing one of them down almost instantly._

_"__Alright then, let us get back to brawling, eh?" spoke he, whom eagerly stood back up to face his father. A chuckle and advice was his reply, "Very well. A basic key to advancing yourself is to keep a steady, balanced stance and be ready to defend yourself to counter. Being the first to strike is never a good idea, as the assailant has a slight advantage over you." _

_On those words, the father took his own stance and slowly made his way over to his son, throwing a slower punch at his shoulder, which was side stepped and retorted with an elbow to the mid-chest. Backing off quickly, the father gave a light cough. "Getting better at it, I see?" he spoke with a bit of pride in his voice._

_Sitting down next to his wife, the father spoke, "I'm losing pace to you it seems!" The mother scolded them lightly, "Now, now. Don't you think its a little wrong—teaching our son to fight dear?" A simple shake of the head and a laugh was the formal response._

_The ground begun to shake, with a rhythmic thumping slamming itself upon the ground. A stampede, it was. The last sight that could penetrate through their eyes was the heel of a small horde of Rhydon, appearing to flee from something. The impact ended their lives, all to the shock of their son, only a few meters away._

"Curse this life. The dread of loneliness has plagued me evermore since my parents had passed. Arceus, hear me. Listen to my cry to follow your creed." spoke he. The setting sun, with the woodland path created a sense of a ominous ambiance, almost as if someone were watching him, staring at his motions with deep intent.

Suddenly, a shrill cry echoed throughout the woods. It quickly caught his attention, snapping him out of his daze and into reality once more. "What was that..." he whispered to himself, turning. It was off the trail, from what he could tell. The sky's last grains of luminescence shone its light through, to where he could make out two faint figures.

His body seemed to creep itself towards the sound. He knew not why, why he pressed on into the dark, slowly making his way, crept down like a pre-hominid for matters of secrecy. Approaching, he could make out two distinct voices. All that separated them now was a single, lightly leafed bush that let him peer through.

"Please master! I beg of you, i'll do anything if you just stop!" a feminine voice exclaimed with a cough following. From what was seen, it appeared to be a Lucario, a scarred and bruised one at that. Blood seemed to be oozing from her snout and mouth, a cut could be seen on her mid-chest and her body seemed to be covered by a darkening aura.

There was another there—a human, very angry at that. He spat on her face and then threw a pokeball onto the ground. "You're not even worth my time." spoke he, putting one end of his filthy black boot onto the ball, crushing it under his weight. Pinching his temple, the man sighed in anger once—afterwords crying out in frustration and hatred as he delivered a devastating kick to the side of her head, knocking her over.

"Heartless son of a..."

Raising his foot to the side of the Lucario's head, the man pulled out a knife from his pocket, placing the blade upon her throat. He was ready to end a life, to take a conscious from existence. This angered the one who was spying, who then stepped out against his will, exclaiming, "Hey bastard, why don't you pick on someone your own stature?"

A pause in the atmosphere. Neither the spy, the assailant nor the victim moved for several moments. A sudden laughter immersed itself from the assailant's throat as he stood up, turning his attention to the invasion of his world. "...And who are you supposed to be, kid?" he poked, his shattering blue eyes intensifying their rage.

"I shouldn't grant you the pleasantry, but you may call me George. I ask the same of this one, who wants to perish himself." spoke the spy. "It seems that we've got a funny guy here, don't we? The name's Butch, and you've messed with the wrong guy." the assailant spoke, his knife in hand.

Butch decided to take his luck to strike first, charging at him and swinging his knife wildly. George countered by ducking, a light scrape coming to his neck, and flinging his leg towards the assailant's shin, using his momentum as an advantage.

This sent him lumbering towards the ground, upon which George stepped on his back and kicked the hand with the knife in it, disarming the man. "Stay down, if you know what's good for you." he spoke, a cold, stoic voice initiating itself. Butch cursed, trying to push up to no avail.

All of a sudden, two people stepped from the woods, all dressed in Ranger uniforms. "What happened here?" one of them questioned. "I don't know all of the details, but when I had arrived here, this guy was about to murder his Pokemon. I told him to stop, and he assaulted me." was George's reply, a swift one at that.

A grunt came from Butch, smearing insults out into the open. "Well... There aren't any charges for anything that happens to Pokemon, but he did attack you. Very well." the other park ranger spoke, bringing up handcuffs and tossing him up.

"Where is the Pokemon now?" asked the former ranger, looking around to find a bloodied, unconscious Lucario not too far away. "Ah. Citizen, will you bring her to a center and care for her wounds? Criminals are relinquished of their Pokemon, and I do wish to see her treated properly at the least. We shall contact you there for future details regarding this crime and validity." added she. "I shall do as you ask." George promptly responded, bowing lightly as they walked away, with Butch and his knife.

Sighing gently, he put one sleeve of his jacket against his neck, to soak up the blood that was exerted. Turning his attention to the poor creature that was lying there, he walked to her side, bending down and looking at the damage. She looked severely pained, but she was breathing. Removing his black jacket from his person, George then set it atop of the Lucario, as he picked her body up.

The long march through the woods and back into town begun at night, the various Pokemon creeping around and staring. He marched like a soldier with a duty—with vigilance and haste, for a life may be at stake. He carried no potions, as he was not a trainer nor breeder.

Lights of the town pierced their way, signaling his path. The darkness of the night shielded him from the barrage of people that would be around during the day as he carried her to the closest center. As he walked in, he noted the lack of anyone in there. Towards the desk, there was a door bell that he could ring to gain the attention of the staff—wherever they were.

Strolling up to it, he slammed his hand down on it with force. "Hey! We need help, really bad here!" George exclaimed, ringing it several times over. A tired nurse rounded the corner, rubbing her eyes with her thick, pink hair messed up from the late night shift she was not prepared for. As soon as her eyes were opened again, she let out a shriek of horror to see the problem, yelling, "Chansey! Emergency, now!"

A large, plump and pink pokemon with an egg in its pouch rounded the corner with a bed that was elevated and on wheels. Setting the Lucario down on it, he left the jacket on her for decency's sake, watching as she was rushed to the back and was dealt with.

A sigh came once more from him as he walked over to the nearest lobby chair, sitting back in it and then begun to stare at the ceiling. _"Your wish will now permeate your life. Enjoy it."_ spoke a voice in the back of his head. He paused.

…

..

…

"...I see then..." he spoke to himself, a smile beaming on his face of both relief and happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Hearts**

**I do not own PokeMon. **

**I respect PokeMon and it's creators.**

**GOOD HEARTS CAN CHANGE THE WORLD. LOVE CONQUERS ALL.**

**Chapter: dos: 2**

**Superlol20: Gettin betta every chapter... First one I screwed up a bit. I apologize for that.**

**

* * *

**

George woke up and saw Amber hugging him, in the same bed. He slowly climbed out and walked downstairs. George stopped when he was in the kitchen and said to himself, "What the heck did I get myself into?" he shook his head and sat down on a nearby chair. He was thinking about what had happened yesterday and thought, "_I have a crazy life_."

George was hungry and went into Luis' room. He was sleeping. "_Better not wake him up."_ he thought. He shrugged it off and decided to walk back into his room. Only too see that Amber was softly crying. George went up to her and kneeled by her bedside. "What's wrong?" he asked. Amber opened her eyes and as soon as she saw him a small smile crept on her face. "Nothing." she said. "It's alright. You can tell me." George said.

"Ok. I was afraid that you had left me and lied about protecting me." Amber said. George smiled sweetly and petted her. "I would never do that. After all, I never go back on my promises." George said. Amber smiled. "Come on. Let's get you some food." George said. "Wait! You're gonna give me food instead of me finding what to eat in the wild?" Amber asked. "Now why would I do that?" he asked. "Because that's what my old master did." Amber said as a tear left her eye.

George wiped it for her. "I'm nothing like your old master." George said as he picked her up and put her in the wheelchair. Amber smiled and rested her eyes. She didn't know George very well but she sensed that there was nothing to fear from him.

George wheeled Amber into the kitchen and put her up to the table. Amber felt sad when George started to walk away. George began to make breckfast for her. George was cooking for about ten minutes until he went back to amber and handed her a plate of scrambled eggs, hash browns, and a pancake.

"I didn't know what you wanted but I hope this is good." George said as Amber began to eat. "MMMM! This is really good!" Amber said. "Thanks!" George said. Amber finished eating and George put her plate up and he sat back down. "George?" she asked. "Yes?" he asked. "Can I get to know you a bit better?" she asked. "Sure! What do you want to know?" George asked. "Do you have parents? What are you like? Do you have any friends? What do you do here?" she asked. "Jeez a ton of questions." George said. Amber blushed and said, "Sorry, just wanted to know you better." George smiled.

"Alright, my parents had died recently when a Rhydon killed them. I managed to get away but my parents were not so lucky." George said. Amber could feel his sadness. "What am I like? Well, I am generally happy 99% of the time. My father taught me how to fight so I can fight pretty well." George said. Amber was shocked. He could lie very well. Happy 99% of the time and yet sad since the moment she met him.

"I used to have some friends. They moved away about 2 months ago. One was a guy that brought me home from the forest. I was lost. His name was John. He also had a Gardivoir that was named Ruby. *sigh* I miss them. Even Richie, their son." George said. Amber had never heard of a human and pokemon relationship before but was intrigued by what she had been told.

"Now the only friend besides Luis is a Pidgey that sits by my window and chirps there every day, I called him Rodger. I hadn't had a real friend for a while, until I met you." George said. Amber blushed. It was very easy to see through her blue face.

George chuckled. "Hm.. The last question... I do many things here besides watch T.V. and run. Let me show you." George said as he wheeled Amber out into his courtyard. "WOW!" was all she could mention. George chuckled again. "This is where I just sit and watch the clouds." George said. Then he wheeled Amber to his personal traning area.

"This is where I train myself to fight." George said. Amber asked, "Can we go back outside?" George laughed. "Sure." he said. George wheeled Amber outside back to his courtyard. George stopped in the middle and sat down next to Amber who was staring at the sky. "Hey Amber?" George asked. "Yes?" she asked back. "Can I get to know you better?" George asked. "W-Why would you want to know more about me?" she asked. "Well, since I told you all about me, you should tell me something about you. If it dosen't make you too uncomfertable." George said.

A tear left Amber's eye. "H-He beat me senseless every day." Amber said as she put her paws up to her eyes. George stood up and placed his hand on her back and hugged her. "It's alright. You don't have to tell me." George said with a smile. "N-No! I feel like I need to tell someone this!" she said.

"Every day, w-was the same. H-he woke up, cussed at me, then beat me until I was bleeding." Amber said as tears were streaming down her furry face. George hugged her again and said, "It's alright. He's gone now." Amber hugged him back, honostly not knowing what to do.

"So. This is where the brat who arrested my friend lives eh?" said some random guy who was on the outskirts of George's house. "I'm gonna make sure that, that kid dosen't breathe a day longer." he said. He pulled a bottled out of his vest and lit a match.

* * *

**Superlol20: I think I did a lot better this time! ^^**

**George: Who was that on the last paragraph?**

**Superlol20: Someone for me to know and you to find out...keep your eyes open...**

**Superlol20: READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMING ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

Good Hearts

**I do not own PokeMon. **

**I respect PokeMon and it's creators.**

**GOOD HEARTS CAN CHANGE THE WORLD. LOVE CONQUERS ALL.**

**Chapter: Tres: 3 (I'm learning!XD)**

* * *

George woke up to the smell of smoke. He opened the door and saw none. He went back to bed. 5 minutes later he woke up again and said, "Alright, now I know that's smoke!" George said to himself.

George walked downstairs and immedatly perked up from what he saw. His whole living room was on fire. He ran to Luis' room and kicked it open. His whole room was on fire but there was no sign of Luis. Just an open window. George sighed, at least Luis got out.

He then immdeatly perked up again to a sound of a scream. "AMBER!" George yelled as he ran upstairs. Amber was scared because the whole room was basically on fire. The floor creaked. George kicked the door open and grabbed Amber, forgetting the wheelchair. George quickly ran out of his room. The stairs were on fire but he had no choice.

George ran down the stairs as fast as he could. There was a loud crack. George fell through the stairs and into the basement. One of George's legs snapped. The other one was fine. George got up on his one leg and picked up the panicking Amber and dashed for the exit. The only exit collapsed suddenly.

"Dammit!" he cussed. George looked for one last way out. There was none. George decided to basically burn himself doing this but it was worth the risk. George grabbed Amber and dashed for the blocked way out and hopefully getting out. Amber made an Aura sphere and shot the blockage.

It became 'unblocked' and George ran outside limping. The police and firefighters were there. George limped over to them and fell down, before passing out he said, "Help..." The police immdiately took Amber and George to the hospital and they were both put into operating rooms.

_8 Hours Later..._

George woke up. There was a bright light in his eyes so he rubbed them. He looked at his leg. It was broken. "Great." George said to himself. He sat up and found a remote. He turned the mini T.V. on. There was a news broadcast.

_Earlier this morning a house had been burned to the ground. A house that belonged to a Boy named George and his Lucario. Evidence shows that it was a set fire. Here is a policeman on the scene. _

_"Thank you. Now as you can see here, This place has been burnt to rubble. Sources show that George made it out with his Lucario. As you can clearly see here, there is broken glass so we know it was a set fire. Most likely a Molotov Cocktail." The policeman reported._

_We have no evidence or leads to whoever did this. We'll keep you up to date._

George changed the channel. A doctor came in and smiled. "It's good to see you awake." he said. "You seem familiar do I know you?" George asked. "George my friend, I've only been gone for a few months! It's me John!" John said. George smiled, "Hey John! How have you been!" George asked.

"Alright. Ruby is doing fine and Richie is as cute as ever." John said. "When did you become a doctor?" George asked. "Not too long ago." John said. "Can I see them anytime soon?" George asked. "Anytime." John said with a smile. "Uh...John? Can I go into Amber's room?" George asked. "Is Amber your Lucario?" John asked. "Yes." George said.

"She woke up earlier today and asked for you. Let me get you a wheelchair." John said as he exited the room and came back with a wheelchair. John went into the room with Amber in it. John put the wheelchair right next to Amber. "George!" she said excidtly as she hugged him. "Your ok!" she continued.

John smiled. "Ah. Seems that she likes you." John said. George scratched his head, "N-Not That much!" George said. John smiled. "George I know you. I can understand when your lying and my wife is a Gardevoir. Don't be embarresed to tell me." John chuckled.

George nervousluy blushed and turned away. So did Amber. John laughed. "So George since your house is gone would you like to stay with me for a while?" he asked George. "Really?" George asked. "Sure, why not? We haven't seen you in a while." John said.

George smiled. "Thanks." he replied. John pulled out his phone and called. George didn't want to interrupt him so he began to talk to Amber. "How'd you sleep?" he asked. "Not good. I kept having a nightmare that you would die." Amber said. "Aww... Thanks for caring." George said.

Amber blushed. John hanged up the phone. "Alright. I have Ruby coming over to help me get you guys home. Let me talk to my boss to get the rest of the day off." John smiled as he walked off.

10 Minutes passed. John came back with two wheelchairs and Ruby. Ruby ran up to George and hugged him. "Hi George! I haven't seen you in a while! How have you been!" Ruby asked. "I've been better Ruby." George said as he smiled.

"Alright all you have to do is sign these release forms and we can take you guys home." John said. George did as he was told and John and Ruby brought them to their house.

They opened the door. "Daddy!" Richie yelled as he jumped at his John. "Hi Richie!" John said as he hugged Richie tight. "Uncle George!" Richie said as he jumped into George's arms. **A/N: Ever since Richie was born he called George 'Uncle' George.**

"Hey Richie. How are ya doin?" George asked. Richie hugged George again and said, "I'm doing great! Who is this?" Richie asked. "This is my friend Amber." George said. "Hi Amber!" Richie said as he hugged the jackal pokemon. "Hello Richie." Amber said.

"Allright. Let's get you two in bed now eh?" John said. George nodded. John and Ruby laid them down on a spare bed together. "Anything else?" John asked. "Nope!" George said. "Nothing here!" Amber said.

"Goodnight you two." John said as he left the room. George and Amber fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about each other.

* * *

**Inifnity Warrior: I clam awesomeness.**

**George: Is that even a real word?**

**John: I think so.**

**Infinity Warrior: It is. I think.**

**Ruby: Read and Review!**

**Infinity Warrior: NO FLAMES!**

**Amber: Aww. I didn't get to say anything...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Hearts**

**I do not own PokeMon. **

**I respect PokeMon and it's creators.**

**GOOD HEARTS CAN CHANGE THE WORLD. LOVE CONQUERS ALL.**

**Chapter: Quatro: 4 (I think I spelled it wrong! ^^;)**

* * *

George woke up next to Amber, who was embracing him. He sighed, she was scared, or needed some love. George laid back down and hugged her back. Amber's eyes fluttered open. "G-George. I'm sorry." she said lightly. A tear slid from her eye. George wiped it for her. "It's not your fault Amber." George said with a smile.

Amber let short sobbs into his chest. George hugged her and let her cry. "It's alright, let it all out." George said. Amber cried even harder. "I-I didn't protect you! I couldn't! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Amber said as she cried into his chest. George smiled and took her head off of his chest to look into her eyes. "Amber, I would never hurt you. I don't care if you saved me or not. All that matters is that we're ok." George said.

Amber sniffled and asked, "R-Really?" George smiled and petted her. "Really." he replied. George's face got closer to Amber's face. Amber did the same. George's lips and Amber's muzzle were centemeters apart when the door opened. "Are you guys ok?" John said. He saw their faces so close together and chuckled.

"Aww. That's cute." John said. Ruby came by. "What's cute John?" Ruby asked. "George almost kissed his Lucario." George said with a smile. Ruby looks at them, "Aww..." she says. George and Amber blushed. "Alright guys. Breckfast is almost ready." John said as he grabbed Ruby by the waist and kissed her.

They walked out. George went back to Amber and put his lips on her muzzle. Amber was shocked but kissed back. George backed off slowly, leaving a trail of saliva. "Like it?" George asked. Amber nodded. George chuckled.

John and Ruby came back with some breckfast. "Here you go guys." John said as he handed the plates to George and Amber. They took it and began to eat. "Hey George, what happened to your parents?" John asked." George swallowed a big lump in his throat. "T-They died..." George muttered. John looked at him in disbelif then noticed that George isn't ever depressed.

"I'm sorry. You wanna stay with us for a while?" John asked. "Sure." George said. Richie came into the room, rubbing his eyes. "Good morning Daddy." he said. Amber never got a good look at Richie. He was a half-bred, yes. But he looked like a human. He also had a Gardevoirs' powers.

"Good morning Richie. How did you sleep?" John asked. "Ok." he replied. "Come on sweetie, let's get you something to eat." Ruby said as she grabbed his hand and walked off into the kitchen. John turned on the T.V. He gave George the remote. "Call Ruby if you want anything. I have to go to work today." John said. "Alright, see ya John." George said.

George and Amber ate their breckfast and watched T.V. Amber had seen a T.V. before, but only through the windows of oher people's houses. She now had a master that treated her very well. Amber smiled and leaned her head on George's shoulder.

"Iloveyou..." Amber whispered. "What did you say?" asked George. "N-Nothing!" Amber yelled. George smiled and said, "Ok." Amber laid her head down on a pillow and rested her eyes. "Tired?" George asked. "Mmmhm." Amber replied. George shut the T.V. off and put the remote off to the side.

He laid his head next to hers. George hugged Amber and they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

_In a different place..._

"So that backstabbing bastard to my friend is still alive eh?" the man said as he watched the news that showed George and Amber safely getting to the hospital. "GODDAMMIT!" the man yelled as he slammed his fists on a coffee table. "They know about the molotov." he said to himself. The man effortlessly cracked his knuckles.

"Well, time to finish what I had started." the man said as he got into his gear and kicked his door open. "Ready or not George. I'm 'comin to kill you!" the man said. He pulled out a gun.

* * *

_Back withGeorge and Amber..._

George woke up to the sound of a door shutting. He looked at the clock, 10:00 P.M. The door opened. "Hey George, you still up?" John asked. "Yea." George said. "Alright. Let me take you somewhere, I need to talk to you." John said as he entered slowly and put George in a wheelchair.

They had gotten into John's living room. John stopped and sat down on a couch. "So George, I've noticed that you liked your Lucario. What's her name?" John asked. "Amber. And yes, I do." George replied. "Do you like her, like I like Ruby?" John asked. George didn't have any words to say.

He waited a moment then began to speak up when the door broke open. "TIME TO DIE!" a man said as he held up the gun.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Yep. Cliffhangers rock.**

**John: You suck...**

**George: Really?**

**Amber: *snoring***

**Infinity Warrior: Read and Review! NO FLAMES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Hearts**

**I do not own PokeMon. **

**I respect PokeMon and it's creators.**

**GOOD HEARTS CAN CHANGE THE WORLD. LOVE CONQUERS ALL.**

**Chapter: 5: Cinco**

**I apologise for not posting for a while, check my profile for a better explanation.**

* * *

The man cocked his gun. He aimed it at George. "GOODBYE FOREVER!" he yelled as he put his finger on the trigger. John quickly reacted, he picked a lamp up. The man sht his gun. A Colt .45. George moved just in time to dodge the bullet from hitting his heart, but it hit his shoulder instead. The bullet shredded his shoulder's flesh to a point where it pierced his bone.

John threw the lamp at the man. It impacted on the man, shattering into many pieces. The pieces got stuck in his left arm. The man clutched his left arm. John took the oppurtuninity to kick the man. This ended badly, the man acted too quickly for John. He pointed the barrel towards John's head.

Just then Richie, poor little Richie walked in. "Daddy? Is everything..." Richie said as he saw John fall to the floor with a bullet hole right between his eyes. Riche ran up to his father's unconcious body and yelled, "DADDY! NOOOO!"

The man said out loud. "One unnecceary death... One needed death to come..." he said as George charged him. George punched the man in the face and broke his nose. He then proceeded to do a karate move he had been shown before by grabbing his arm and twisting it. He accomplished a break in his right arm. His right arm was broken.

The gun dropped to the ground. The man picked it up with his left arm, the one with the shattered remains of the lamp. Richie was crying over his dead fathers' body. The man threw George off of him and put the barrel of the gun straight into George's face. He put his finger on the trigger and pulled it.

The gun exploded in a fiery explosion which ended with a brass projectile coming out of the barrel. George waited for the inevetable, since the gun was only five feet from his face. But it never came. He carefully opened his eyes. The bullet was surronded in a golden light. Another man with brown hair and his hands glowing appeared.

"Such insolence." he said as he flung his hand in the direction of the other man. The bullet turned around and flew at the speed of sound towards the other man's head. It hit him dead between the eyes. "Bullseye." he said. The man fell down to the ground, dead. The man laughed as he walked over towards John's corpse.

"Who...What are you?" George asked. "Infinity. That's all that you need to know." Infinity said. Richie jumped in front of his father's body, ready to die protecting it. "Oh relax little one. If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't be alive. Neither would your father be." Infinity said as he plcked up Richie with his golden light and placed him in George's arms.

"Hold him will ya?" he asked. He hummed a single tone. A bright golden light came from his hand. The wound in John's head began to heal. The bullet was removed from his head. John stirred and squinted.

He opened his eyes. "Wha? What? Who?" he muttered before rubbing his eyes and asking, "Who am I? Who are you? More importantly, where am I?" John asked. Infinity walked over to George and put his hand over George's bullet wound. The bullet flew out of his arm and fell to the ground. George's wound healed quickly.

"When Ruby gets back tell her, 'Infinity' Ok?" Inifnity said before snapping his fingers and dissappearing into a golden light. "Nice light show." John remarked. Ruby opened the door. She dropped everything in her hands. "What happened?" she asked. "He said Infinity." George said confused about what had happened.

Richie went up to John and hugged him. "Daddy! You're alive!" he said out loud. "Who is this?" John asked. Richie took a step back, hurt emotion-wise. "Come on honey, your daddy's had a long day." Ruby said as she sent confused Richie back into his room to fall asleep.

Ruby helped John up and John asked, "Who are you?" Ruby felt hurt for a second, then remebered that with Inifinity, something odd happened. "Your wife sweety." she said as she led him into their room.

George was still confused. He began to clean up, then Ruby came into the room. "George, go get some rest please." she said. George nodded then went back into his/Amber's room.

Amber had a frown on her face and she was struggeling, like she was having a nightmare. George laid down in bed and licked Amber's muzzle. Amber, natrually hugged John and a smile was thrown upon her face.

George smiled and kissed Amber. Amber moaned. George felt a rush of heat come to his face. "Mmm.. I love you to...George..." Amber said in her sleep.

George froze. Did Amber just say 'I love you George'? She did! He'd have to ask her about it in the morning tommrrow. She was having a really good dream and he didn't want to wake her up.

He fell asleep, confused, frightened, and a sensation of being loved.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Sorry again guys.**

**John: Yea... Sure you are...**

**Infinity Warrior: Don't push your luck...**

**Amber: Read and Review! **

**George: NO FLAMES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Hearts**

**I do not own PokeMon. **

**I respect PokeMon and it's creators.**

**GOOD HEARTS CAN CHANGE THE WORLD. LOVE CONQUERS ALL.**

**Chapter: 6: Seis**

* * *

Amber opened her eyes. She saw George and kissed him on the lips, waking him up. "Huh?" he slurred as he woke up. "Wake up sleepyhead!" Amber said with a smile. He sleepily stared at her and smiled. "Good morning Amber." he said with a small smile that looked like he just got up from a hangover.

Amber giggled slightly with her hand at her muzzle. George went up to her and kissed her muzzle. Amber quickly reacted and kissed him back. "So what do you want to do today?" Amber asked as she retreated from their kiss. George thought for a moment then reality hit him. "Oh god!" he exclaimed.

George jumped out of bed and Amber who was scared, hiding under the sheets. She had never seen George this uncomfortable in his life. "George. What's wrong?" she asked. George ignored her, he was too busy getting ready for something. "George. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Amber asked again.

George ignored her again and this time he put his shoes on. "George!" Amber yelled. "What? Oh. Sorry." George said as he noticed that she was calling his name. "What's wrong George?" Amber asked. "You probably won't believe me." George said. "I promise. I will." Amber said. "Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you!" George exclaimed as he began to tell the events that happened last night.

"...So John got shot in the head and..." George said before Amber interrupted him. "Oh my god! Ruby is going to be so depressed!" she said. "No. Here is the weirdest part. Some random guy just came out of nowhere in a flash of light and deflected one of the bullets that the guy was shooting at us!" George said. "Wow!" Amber replied.

"I know! Then something weird happened. He revived John with his hand. It turned gold, his hand did. Then he somehow fixed the bullet in my shoulder!" George exclaimed confusingly. "What?" Amber replied. George sighed then said, "His hand turned a golden color, he revived John and then he healed my shoulder!"

"Wow." Amber said. "What did it feel like?" she continued, getting more into this conversation with him. "It felt like a million stars exploding in my arm only to be matched by the power of absolute zero." George said. "Wow... Wait. What is absolute zero?" Amber asked. "Ah yes. Absolute zero is -273.16 degrees Celsius." George said.

"That's cold!" Amber said, not knowing still what absolute zero was. "It is. Theoretically all matter is supposed to freeze once the temperature drops that cold. Although it's never been completely proven." George said. "Brr.. That must be cold." she said while making a fake 'I'm cold' expression.

George chuckled. "Yea!" he replied. "Alright. Let's go check up on John and Ruby. They are probably up by now." he added. Amber nodded and George lhelped her out of bed. She was able to walk, with support. George was under her shoulder, helping her the whole way.

"Let's go into the kitchen." Amber said. George replied, "Yea. That's probably a good idea." They slowly walked int the kitchen and Ruby was sitting at the table with John. "Good morning guys." Ruby said. "Good morning Ruby. How's John?" George asked. "He's ok but he is still confused." Ruby said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Did that Infinity guy leave anything?" Amber asked, wanting to help. Ruby's eyes opened. "He did! John said if something ever happened and It involved Infinity, there was a box on his desk!" Ruby exclaimed.

She ran off into the room to go get the box. John was sitting at the table staring at them. He asked, "Am I married to you guys too?" George couldn't help but laugh. "No man. I'm your best friend. George!" George exclaimed. "Am I related to that?" George asked. Amber looked down in sadness.

"No. She is my girlfriend." George said. "Oh. Sorry." John apologised to Amber. "No problem." Amber replied, while blushing at George's 'girlfirend' statement. "So. Her name is?" John asked. "Amber." George replied.

"Ah. What a lovely name." John said. Amber blushed.

Ruby ran out of the room with the box in her hands. "Here we go!" she said. She sat down and so did George and Amber. "Alright it says,

_Dear John,_

_I owe you one for saving my butt there with him. If something should ever happen, I will be there for you. There was no mortal that I ever needed help from and you still did. Thank you. Now, down to business._

_If something should happen to you, I will revive you and you will suffer said consequences. Either you will have Amnesia, Mono, a major concussion, or some type of diarrhea for a few days. I am sorry that I could not reduce the consequences a bit but, I'm not 100% fool-proof._

_If you have Amnesia, you should be remembering small things in 12 hours. Remembering names in 24 hours. Remembering special dates in 36 hours and you will have fully recovered in 48 hours._

_If you contract Mono, then it should wear off in 48 hours as well, if you get proper sleep. _

_By some rare chance, if you get a Concussion or diarrhea, it should wear off in 24 hours._

_Again, I haven't quite perfected my powers on mortals so I'm sorry about that. _

_If something should happen to your family, _

_Watch them closely and look for any signs of a cough in the next 5 hours. If it happens, then whoever it is will contract Mono._

_You may be asking yourself, 'why does it take so short for these symptoms to go away?'_

_The truth is, it's because of the parasites. Alright, This letter is completed. Good bye until further notice John._

_Signed,_

_Infinity_

Infinity was signed into the letter with golden ink and it was written in cursive. "Ok. Has it been twelve hours yet?" Ruby asked. "Um.. Let's see.. It was 11:00 P.M. when it happend so, it should be coming soon, the 12 hour one." George said. "Ok. All we have to do now, is to take care of him." Ruby said.

Amber and George nodded. Ruby led John back to bed to lay down. "G-George.. Did you mean what you said by me being your 'Girlfriend?'" Amber asked shyly. "Umm.. Yes..." George replied in a soft tone that said that he was just as nervous as she was.

Ruby stepped out with Richie, who was obviously concerned. "Mommy? Is Daddy going to be ok?" he asked. "Yes honey. Daddy will be fine." she replied. "I hope so..." she whispered to herself so noone could hear.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Yea! I'm back, and teaching science at the same time!**

**Infinity: (claps hands) Good Work?**

**Richie: Science?**

**Amber: Read and Review!**

**Ruby: No Flames?**

**John: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good Hearts**

**I do not own PokeMon.**

**I respect PokeMon and it's creators.**

**GOOD HEARTS CAN CHANGE THE WORLD. LOVE CONQUERS ALL.**

**Chapter:7: Siete**

* * *

Amber woke up, only to see the beautiful sight of she one thing that made any value in her life. George. She snuggled up to him and purred lightly. This woke George up. His eyes slowly opened to a vibration. He at first thought it was nothing. Then he heard something.

He looked down, only to see a beautiful jackal in his arms that looked like a goddess in the sun's reflection on his eyes. He felt her purrs, they felt like a massage chair after you just threw your back out. He kissed her forehead, hoping that she was still asleep. Unfortunately for him, she was awake. "Good morning." she whispered into his ear. She turned into his direction and snuggled into his neck.

George enjoyed her comfort. It comforted him as well. "Good morning." he replied. "What do you think is going to happen next?" Amber asked. "What do you mean?" George asked. "I mean about John." she said. "Oh. I think that the best that we can do is to be able to wait it out. What do you think." he stated. "I think I agree with you. But. What will happen when we get better and have to move out?" Amber asked.

"I need to talk to a few people to get the house rebuilt." George replied. "Ok." Amber stated. George got up and stretched lazily, along with a yawn. Amber did the same with a yawn, except she had her jackal-like fangs showing. George loved that about her. Her sleepy eyes with her little fangs that made her look cute. Wait? Cute? George quickly shook that thought from his mind.

They both got dressed quickly and stepped out of the door, only to smell the sweet aroma of fresh tea. They walked into the kitchen and saw that Ruby was sitting at the table with Richie and a confused looking John. "Hey guys." George said. "Hey George." Ruby replied. "Does John remember anything yet?" he asked. "I remember saving you once in the woods..." John said as he looked up in astonishment.

"Well, that's something!" George exclaimed. "Yay!" Richie happily exclaimed. He hugged John. "Uh... Who is he?" John asked. "Your son." George replied. John uneasily hugged his 'son' or maybe he thought that George may be lying. "Hey Amber. Can you stay here? I need to check something out." George said. "Can I come?" she asked. "No. You need to rest." George said. "But... Shouldn't you?" she asked. "No. I need to do something first. It's something that's been bugging me for a bit." George said.

Amber hugged him then whispered into his ear, "Just come home safe." George searched around for something else. No, he was looking for a certain thing that had meant most of the world to him. He moved his hands throughout the rubble that he thought was his room. He ran his hand across a small wooden door. It was the basement. He gripped his hand onto the latch and opened it.

Before he had passed, George's father had kept a few things safe inside the basement in a fire-proof box, just in case something horrible happened. That was what he was searching for. That one box, meant a whole lot to him at the moment. As he continued to search the rubble, he became more and more worried about if the box was not fire-proof or if it was, did somebody take it?

George faintly remembered something that his father had told him a long time ago.

_Flashback..._

_It was a bright and sunny day, there were few clouds, the pidgy's were flying all around, almost in peace. George and his father sat side-by-side, talking. His father took a small box out. "George." he said. "If I ever die or if your mother and I die, I want you to open this box. It will tell you everything that you need to know." he continued. George was confused. "Remember, the combination is 21, 30, 09." he added._

_"Don't ever give up on your dreams, wishes, love, or anything ever, no matter what the cost." he said before George's memory faded away._

_End Flashback._

'Don't ever give up on your dreams, wishes, love, or anything ever, no matter what the cost.' These words rung through George's ears like an echo that couldn't stop repeating itself. George sighed. He wouldn't stop no matter what the cost was to find out what was inside that box. He found one of his dad's old shovel's in the basement, thankfully, it was still intact. As he began to move certain things around, George became more and more interested about Amber.

'I already know my dreams and my wishes, could Amber be my love? No! She's a pokemon! I should just leave her now. But... Dad said that I should never leave... NO!' George thought. He was going to go on with his plan until he hit something. It was metal. It was the box!

George quickly unearthed it from the ashes. He quickly spun the code into it. "21 and 30 and... 09!" George said as he put the code in. The box popped open. George cautiously opened the box, almost scared of what would come out of it.

Inside there was quite a few things. One was a picture of him, his father, and his mother. He shed a single tear, he missed them greatly. On the back of the picture a note was placed.

'_George. Remember that even if we are dead, we will always love you. Somebody else will in this world. Don't be ashamed to love a different species. When you were born, I had a Gardevoir predict the future for you. She said that you would love a Lucario, although you thought many times against it. I will be ashamed if you don't love her my son. Now go out there and make a difference on the world!_'

George put the small note down. He examined the box, there were many items, including a necklace, a ring, and... Another note?

He picked it up this time and read it aloud for no one but him to hear.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: That was an epic ending.**

**Amber: Think TWICE?**

**George: *gulp***

**Infinity: Run, I should suggest.**

**George: *runs for his life***

**Infinity Warrior: Read and Review?**

**Infinity: No Flames.**

**Richie: No fair! I only said one word!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good Hearts**

**I do not own PokeMon.**

**I respect PokeMon and it's creators.**

**GOOD HEARTS CAN CHANGE THE WORLD. LOVE CONQUERS ALL.**

**Chapter: 8: Ocho**

* * *

George put the small note down. He examined the box, there were many items, including a necklace, a ring, and... Another note?

He picked it up this time and read it aloud for no one but him to hear.

'_In this world, we have only one love, one time to love. In this world, we have only one life, yet, it is so short. To have a successful life, you should have certain standards, mine were,_

_To Live Free_

_To Love Unconditionally_

_To Bring Life_

_To Have Fun_

_To Make Friends_

_To Be Happy_

_I only hope that you read this. If you do, then I hope that you will at least live up to some of these. Use the ring and the necklace on the woman you love. The Gardevoir said that it is going to be a Lucario so, don't feel bad about it. Your mother and I love you and always will. _

_Go out there and live your life. Love the one who you will love._

_Love, _

_Your Mother and Father._

He went outside so the light was better and the same words appeared on the page.

George reread the note several times. Love a Lucario? What? Amber said in her sleep that she loved him but, did he love her back? Did his parents really know about Amber? Did these life rules make sense? Will he ever get the answers to these questions?

George sat down and sighed. He needed to think things straight. First Question. Love a Lucario?

Would he even attempt? George knew that society would look down upon him for loving a Lucario but he had this, this feeling on a warm embrace that he needed answers for. Too bad that John didn't remember anything, he could use the advice.

Just then an old man walked nearby and saw George sitting on a pile of rubble. He slowly walked up to him and asked, "Confused about something, young one?" George turned to him and nodded. The old man walked over to him and sat down next to him.

The old man sat and stared at George. He saw the note, then the troubled look on his face. "Girl problems eh?" he asked. George looked up in astonishment. "How could you tell?" George replied. The old man chuckled for a moment then replied, "I had many problems with women boy. Tell me, did she leave you or is it something else?"

George shook his head. He didn't know why he was opening up to a complete stranger but, it felt right. "No. Its just that, I know that she loves me but, i'm not sure if I do as well." The old man nods, understandably. "Describe her, I will decide." he stated. I stared at him for a moment, almost ashamed to say the answer.

After a minute the Old Man says, "Ah. It is not a Human, is it?" he asked. "H-How did you know?" George replied. "You didn't answer my first question. Plus, I know the look of a man who is ashamed of saying that they like a Pokemon. What is it?" the old man asked. "A Lucario." George's reply was. The old man nods, "Ah, don't be ashamed. Most people look down on this but my wife is a Zangoose indeed. I shall not make fun of you."

George takes a long look at the old man. He has a little grey hair with a beard that is probably 1 inch off of his skin and is both grey and brown. His mustache is grey and is thin. "Call me Jeff." he says. "Well Jeff, Amber is the most beautiful thing ever." George started, recalling every moment with her. Jeff lifted an eyebrow.

"Her fur is like a heavy blanket on a freezing day, warm and comforting." George stared off into space and described details about her. "Her eyes. What can't I say about her eyes? They are violet and reflect the sun and the moonlight." George continued. Jeff paid close attention.

"When she yawns, her fangs make her look so cute. Her smile makes me feel like I melt on the inside, and I just can't stand it why I can't tell her I love her!" George ended. Jeff paused for a moment, then said, "You just answered your own question. Sometimes you have to admit something to others to find out certain things."

George stared at him for a moment. "Thank you." he gave as a reward. Jeff smiled, got up, and walked off.

George hadn't seen Jeff for another 4 months.

He then proceeded to walk back to John's house. He took the necklace and the ring out in one hand. He knew what had to be done and how it was going to be done. The ring would be for later but the necklace would be a declaration of their love, or he wanted it to become.

George ran back to John's house, even though of the condition that he was in, he didn't care. Only one thing came to his mind. Amber.

Amber, the optimistic jackal-like Pokemon that George had fallen in love with. Only it took longer than he expected for him to realize it.

George had gotten to John's front door and put both the ring and the necklace in his pocket. He opened the door and saw Ruby sitting on a chair, eating with Richie. "Hi George!" Richie exclaimed with a mouthful of food. "Now Richie. What did mommy tell you about talking with your mouth full?" Ruby scolded Richie. He looked down, "Sorry mom." he said.

George smiled and went through to his bedroom where Amber was most likely resting. He opened the door and saw Amber, laying down, watching T.V. "Hey George!" she exclaimed. Her ears perked up and a smile immediately was thrown upon her face.

"I got you something." George stated as he walked over to the bed and put his hand into his pocket. "Really? What is it?" Amber asked, getting excited. George grabbed the necklace in his hand and kept it there. "Amber," he started, "Amber, I..."

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Why do you drop on me so much Napalm?**

**Amber: ?**

**George: Hello I'm yello!**

**John: Just like Homer Simpson!**

**Ruby: What?**

**Infinity: Nothing. Read and Review.**

**Infinity Warrior: I always stop it at the good parts, NO FLAMES!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good Hearts**

**I do not own PokeMon.**

**I respect PokeMon and it's creators.**

**GOOD HEARTS CAN CHANGE THE WORLD. LOVE CONQUERS ALL.**

**Chapter: 9: Nueve**

* * *

_From the last chapter..._

_"I got you something." George stated as he walked over to the bed and put his hand into his pocket. "Really? What is it?" Amber asked, getting excited. George grabbed the necklace in his hand and kept it there. "Amber," he started, "Amber, I..."_

* * *

George cleared his throat. "What?" Amber asked. "I-I got you something." he told her. Amber's smile lowered a little bit, but not enough for George to see. She wanted George to tell her that he loved her but... She wouldn't force that upon him.

"Here." he said to her. Amber looked confused at first, but when he took his hand out of his pocket, and in his hand was a beautiful golden necklace with a small diamond jewel in the center. "Wow!" she exclaimed. She then hugged him tightly and dragged him into the bed.

George hit the bed on his nose. "Ow." was what he said. "Sorry!" Amber exclaimed. She hugged him again and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you." she whispered to him. "Your welcome." he replied as he put the necklace onto her. Amber hugged him greatly and snuggled into his chest.

"Um... Amber, I have something else to tell you." George begun. "Yes?" Amber asked, as her ears perked up. "Or mainly... Something to ask you..." George added. "What?" Amber replied. "I-If you wanted to do something, but were scared of the results, what would you do?" George asked.

You could obviously tell that he wanted to tell Amber something, but was hesitating.

"Well, first of all, think for yourself. Do you honestly want to do that thing? If you want to, then you should do whatever you wanted to. Never fret on the results, just go ahead and do it." Amber told him. George thought about it for a moment.

"Ok." he said. George took a large breath and then exhaled. "Amber..." George begun. "What?" she replied. He got very close to her ear and whispered these words, "I love you..."

Amber froze; an action that made George scared. "I-I'm dreaming..." she told herself. "Yes. That is it! I am just dreaming, because you'd only say that in my dreams!" she exclaimed. She begun to laugh. "I mean it!" George told her.

Her laughter converted into tears. "I.." she begun. Tears were coming from her eyes and she begun to sniffle. "I... I... I love you too..." she whispered back. George pulled her into a very long kiss and they both enjoyed it.

They had both kissed before, but it was not as magical as this one kiss. This one was filled with fiery passion, love, and lust. This one; this one kiss was different. This was their first kiss out of pure love, once they had admitted their love for each other.

George slid his tongue along Amber's mouth and she happily granted him access to her mouth, as she threw her tongue into his mouth. George moved his tongue upon her sharp fangs, feeling the jagged edges of her teeth which felt amazing to him.

With Amber on the other hand, she had put her hands on his back. Her tongue was exploring his mouth and enjoying every second of it. The own roughness of his teeth and the smoothness of his tongue were indescribable.

The room quickly became heated up from both mixed emotion of love, and lust; following their pheromones. George's manhood was beginning to erect itself from all of the heated action. But, he hadn't noticed this and continued the kiss.

George begun to move his hands around Amber's back, giving her a light massage as the kiss was commencing. Amber was in complete bliss, she was feeling great from the kiss alone, but the added back massage and the fact that they were both lovers, made her happier than she had ever been.

Now, his erection was only inches away from her flower, yet, neither of them knew. They were too busy with their kiss and everything else that was commencing.

George's erected manhood finally touched Amber's flower and they both felt the collision of the sexual organs. They both halted the kiss, following a small trail of saliva. George's face was as red as a cherry, and Amber giggled when she saw that. "It seems that you are getting excited over here." she begun.

George never had this happen to him before. Amber was the only one who had ever had this affect on him, even throughout all of the girls his father had tried to hook him up with. Wait...

If his father knew that he would love a Lucario, then why would he try to set him up with other human girls instead of searching madly for this one Lucario? Had his father never wanted him to be with the Lucario in the first place? Then why did he write those notes saying that he was ok with it?

George needed a few answers.

"So.. Georgie..." Amber begun, her face slowly turning purple from a blush. "Do... You wanna?" she asked. George was confused by what she had just said when he remembered that he had an erection. "What?" he asked, hoping that he wouldn't have to.

"Do you want to mate?" she asked, blatantly asking it this time. George gulped and begun to sweat. Amber waited for his response, when none came, she read his aura and it was red. A sign that he was embarrassed and scared.

"Oh..." she stated, her ears drooping and her smile fading quickly as a tear left her eye. "N-No! I mean..." he begun but was interrupted by Amber turning over and saying, "I-I'm sorry George. I shouldn't have asked." She begun to cry and this was affecting George more than he knew was possible. "Amber... Please stop..." he asked.

"Just... I just wanted to love you to my full extent. But, I understand if you don't love me. I am but a lowly Pokemon who isn't good enough for you..." she told him. This made George feel like shit. "Amber... Look at me. Please." George begun.

She turned around and looked upon him with sad eyes filled with tears. "I will, but not here. Ruby and John would hear us." he told her. Amber's ears perked up a little bit and she asked, "Do you mean it?" "Yes." he replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Good Hearts**

**I do not own PokeMon.**

**I respect PokeMon and it's creators.**

**GOOD HEARTS CAN CHANGE THE WORLD. LOVE CONQUERS ALL.**

**Chapter: 10: Diez**

* * *

**Attention! Suggestive Themes here; be aware 16+**

"Oh George..." she whispered. "Yes, Amber?" he replied. "I love you so much..." she continued. "I love you too." he told her.

George had accepted the fact that he was in love with Amber. But, he was still confused; confused about why his father had set him up with several other girlfriends, even when he knew that Amber was going to be his love. Maybe even wife. Still, the questions buzzed around in his head, like an infection coming in from an open wound.

Amber was blinded by her intense love for George. Here she was, cuddling up to him; A Pokemon, with a human. Since the day the two met, she had fallen in love with him; yet, never announced it because she was scared of his reaction. But now, they both admitted their love

There they were now; both aroused, with Amber releasing her sensual hormones, that made George excited. They both wanted to mate, right there, but George had the correct mind to not make love at that moment, in his best friend's house.

No, he decided that it was time to buy a new house with his parent's millions of dollars. "Amber... Look at me." he said. Amber looked at him; in loving eyes that tore his soul apart if he left them just for a moment.

As he stared into her eyes, he continued on. "So... I am going to be gone tomorrow." he told her. Her face changed from one of love to one that looked hurt. "I promise that it will only be tomorrow, but I have to do this. I'm sorry Amber..." George apologized. "It's ok... At least you are with me right now, and I don't want to change that." Amber replied as she rubbed herself all over George, making him more aroused.

"Amber... Please stop..." he pleaded. Amber stopped and turned her back to him; then made a very loud pouting noise. George frowned at this action, then he gently turned her towards him and hugged her. "I love you Amber. You know that. Right?" he told her. "Yes.. You just told me. And I told you that I loved you. So why did you ask that?" she curiously asked. "Because; I don't want to ever make you sad or upset, but now isn't the time for that." he replied.

"Ok. I'm sorry George." she said. "Its ok. Let's watch some T.V." George smiled and suggested. Amber nodded, as she turned the television back on and they cuddled up to each other; their emotions raising, yet, their desires dying down.

Life was great for the two at that one moment. They both loved each other, and as a surprise, George was going to get them a new house.

* * *

_POV?_

So... You think you can just get away with it; huh? Well, I got news for you, pal, I'm gonna get out and kill you.

How?

I'm still working on that, but I am definitely going to kill you and that bitch!

Why?

You perfectly know why, asshole. For saving that bitch there and putting me in this prison.

With what?

Hm.. Quite a good question. I'm thinking of strangling you with my bare hands, and laugh as you slowly fade away and die. Or maybe i'll just drown you and chop you up into little pieces. Yes... I can imagine it.. BLOOD! A body of water filled with; BLOOD!

I will get my sharpest knife and stab you in the chest; while your bitch watches as I slowly kill you. Next, I will throw you into a bathtub, as hold you under the water, until you die. It will be great, listening to your friend scream for your life as I take the knife out of your body and chop you up. LITTLE PIECES! Mmmm.. Human flesh. And after I kill you; I will drink the bathwater as well.

What I will use your friend for? I will use her as a personal pleasure toy. Every day I will beat her and rape her until she dies. It will be fun, hearing her screams of pain and cries of you. My hunger for sex will be satisfied and when her purpose fails to pleasure me in life anymore, I'll kill her and enjoy her blood as well.

But first, I, Samuel, must escape from this hellhole you put me in. Then I must call up my contacts and plan. Plan for your death; your useless life, dying, all because you interfered that one day. If you haven't then you wouldn't have died. Being the goody-two shoes you are, you interfered. So, i'm gonna enjoy watching you die.

Watch your shadows; because I am coming for you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Good Hearts**

**I do not own PokeMon.**

**I respect PokeMon and it's creators.**

**GOOD HEARTS CAN CHANGE THE WORLD. LOVE CONQUERS ALL.**

**Chapter: 11: Once**

* * *

Thunder, lightening, and rain fell from the sky above Jovile Prizon. Samuel was planning his escape tonight, and he had co-operated with a few other inmates that were in his cell.

"Everyone got the plan?" Samuel asked. "Yea. But how do you know that they won't catch on to us?" Jerome, another inmate asked. "Because, I have a few tricks up my sleeve." he replied, pulling a small, but very sharp knife from his outfit. "H-How'd you get that?" Will, the third inmate in the prison asked, as he got closer. "Let's say... I know a guy who gave me this." Samuel told him, as he held up a very thick book, opening it up, to reveal it to be hollowed out.

"Nice. But you know that won't get you past The Warden." Shiome explained, as he got up from the corner he was sitting in and pulled out a detailed map, showing the guards patrol routes and times. "How'd you get that?" Jimmy, another planned escapee, asked. "Pickpocketed it off a guard as he walked by." he replied.

"Alright. Let's begin it. Operation: Bungalow." Samuel stated. Everyone begun to prepare, as he knocked on a cell mates wall, in order to let them know that now, was the time. The entire prison was notified in 3 minutes, and everyone started their own plans of escape. But for now, the distraction, and a week or two of preparation began to come into play.

* * *

After a full hour of watching the television, George got up from the bed, and planted a single kiss on Amber's lips and stated, "I'm sorry love, but I have to do something really important." "Why? I love being with my Georgie." she asked, begging him to stay with her, using her eyes as the beggar, and pulling him in for a hug. "I know. I don't want to be separated from you much either, but I want this to be a surprise. Trust me, you'll love this one." he replied, as one last kiss was transferred between the couple.

"Alright love, just come back ok for me." Amber implied as George grabbed his wallet, and phone, then walked out of the room, blowing a kiss towards her as he shut the door, leaving Amber to her thoughts.

As George walked out of the room, he was confronted by Ruby, who was going to check on Richie. "Where are you going?" she asked. "A big surprise for Amber." he stated, as he dashed out of the door, also leaving Ruby to confusion.

He strolled into the outskirts town, and looked around some houses that were quaint and peaceful. At first, none of the seen homes caught George's eyes. They were either too bland, or he just plain didn't like the architectural structure for them. After many long hours of searching, re-searching, and switching areas, one caught his eye.

The exterior, showed that it was two stories, the top having a small porch. The house was painted blue, his second favorite color, mainly because of Amber's fur. Also, in the front yard there were bushes of flowers, and a magnolia that towered over everything else. He knew this instant that this house was the one he wanted to live in. He saw the 'For Sale' sign, and walked over to it, picking a brochure at the same time, and reading it, looking for the price and the number to call.

George only hoped that it didn't cost too much.

After Ruby made Richie, John, and Amber a small lunch, which consisted of grilled cheese, she teleported their sandwiches to their rooms, excluding Amber. She needed to talk with her. The female Gardevoir floated over to the door and knocked on it, throwing Amber away from her thoughts. "Come in!" she sang in a happier mood. Ruby entered the room, holding the grilled cheese, and handed it to her, as the Lucario scarfed it down.

"So. What's going on between you and George lately? He seemed pretty hyped up when he left a while ago." she begun asking. "Well, George loves me!" Amber replied as she gave a small 'eep' noise, which received a smile from Ruby. "That's awesome!" she replied, as she reminisced back to the day of which John pronounced his love for her. "I know!" the jackal-like Pokemon replied.

"Um... Hey Ruby? Can I ask you something really personal?" asked Amber, as she put her food down for the moment. "Sure. Anything." Ruby replied, sitting at the edge of the bed, and turning towards Amber. "Over these past few days, i've gotten so attracted to George, and he has towards me, that we've both considered mating. I know it kind of sounds a little rushed, but I love him and he loves me. What would you suggest we do, once we've moved out of your guys' house?" she asked.

After this question, she simply replied, "Y'know, you remind me of myself before I mated with John, and we were in love. What you should do, is to make it as special as possible. Try adding some candles, some scents, like lavender to induce your senses, and if you want it to be really special, and feel really good, you should do it in the bathtub, slowly, and making sure that the water is warm. That way, you will experience the full pleasure of sex."

"Wow. That sounds delightful." Amber replied, thinking of them doing the exact same thing about what she just said.

* * *

*A tapping noise comes over the microphone*

"Attention all prisoners of Jovile Prizon, this is Samuel W. Ellingston, here. In a moment, your cells will be all unlocked, and everyone shall be free. But before I do this, I ask of one thing. If you ever come across a man by the name of George Peterson, I want you to kill him and bring his head to me, or, bring him alive to me, and you will be given a large sum of money." Samuel announced.

His fist slammed on a button, one that unlocked all cell doors in the jail.

"Good luck. And don't get caught again." he finished.


	12. A Return

**Good Hearts**

**I do not own Pokemon.**

**I respect Pokemon and it's creators.**

**Chapter: 12**

* * *

**I was rather hoping to wait a short period of time before I could get back to this, but I suppose it's back now by popular demand. I thank all of my readers and reviewers for their patience. Now, I understand you want to read it so I won't keep you from it.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a rather quiet day out. News of the recent prison break hadn't yet reached the city, though it wouldn't be long before it did. Life was at a normal standstill, with clouds overhanging, predicting a rainy forecast with not much of a sight of an end.

George's mind was at a state of unrest. Ideals, lives, and love all at the tip of his mind, as an ever going war of thought was being fought out within the confines of his skull. A headache was coming to him, and he felt it. Going through the park, he sighed, strolling the concrete path for some time, before resting on a metal bench, to deal with his problems.

"I know... I know..." he told himself over and over, laying on it, his head on one armrest. Staring at the sky, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowly opening them again. "Do I do it now, or do I do it later?" he asked himself, looking at his options. In one hand, he opened, was the brochure that he had picked up. His phone was nearly-fully charged, and he was excited about it. But in his other hand, he held the idea of something.

Marriage. _'Well, marriage as far as the law will allow it.' _he thought.

Sighing once, he didn't want to overload Amber's ability to contain excitement too much. But he would rather spend an eternity with her, seeing her smile. Just her smile alone, could satisfy the man's heart. Her embrace stung like thousands of Cupid's most golden arrows, right in the same spot. Closing his eyes again for a moment, he took in a breath, and felt a drop of water fall on his nose.

Squinting, he opened his eyes again, to see two large, muscular males towering over the bench, with a stern look at him. "Good afternoon gentlemen, how may I help you?" he asked, politely, sitting up. The two men looked at each other and nodded. One spoke, "Are you the one named: George Peterson?" Almost immediately, he tensed up on the bench. "I might be, and whom is asking?" George replied, seeing another figure in the background, looking like he was sneaking up on them.

"He told us to say his name was Samuel, and he wants his bitch back." the other tall man spoke. "Ah. I understand now. I take it he escaped?" George asked, clearing his throat afterwords. "Well, we'll let him tell you that himself." the first one stated. "If I refuse to follow you gentlemen?" he then asked, sitting up and yawning a little. "Then we'll take you by force." they both sung in harmony.

Seeing the shadowy figure that was sneaking around earlier approach them, he saw a familiar face, and kept his same attitude. "Very well, i'll give you three seconds to walk away." the young man spoke. "One." George began. They both looked to each other and laughed. "Two." he continued. The familiar person withdrew two small daggers from his coat and prepared to strike. "Three." he finished. The men working for Samuel took another step towards George, as he stood up.

Unfortunately, the men were also stabbed in the throat, simultaneously.

Falling to the ground, and clasping their throats at their last moments of life. "My apologies." the familiar person spoke. "I would have looked for you earlier, but having no idea where you may have been; I had guessed a few things." the butler spoke. "Luis, you amazing son of a bitch! How'd you even know I made it out of there alive? Why didn't you come and tell me? Why..." George began, but was then interrupted by his old butler. "Let us get somewhere safe for now. Come now, let us hide these bodies and work our way to where you are staying." he spoke.

Nodding, he quickly dragged one of the men over to a small ditch, that was filled with water, and took the knife from the dead man's throat, kicking him in the water and watching him sink. As Luis did so with the other body, he took the other knife from George and cleaned them both as they walked. "So, what has been happening?" the curious butler questioned. "I should be asking you that... But nevermind. On my end, things have gone a little smoother than hoped. In fact, I think i'm thinking I may ask for the Lucario's hand in marriage." he stated aloud. Luis's brow raised.

"Are you... Certain of this, Master George? It's been such a short time, and Lucario's have been known to mess with one's aura, are you not certain..." the butler began to speak, before George interrupted him by saying, "I know, I know. I've read the article as much as you have, my old friend... But, I cannot explain these feelings." A slight sigh came from the old butler as he shook his head. "You have your father's stubbornness..." he traced, laughing a little after.

"I've noticed how the topic has changed so drastically from you just killed two men that wish to kill me, and now we're talking about this..." the young man spoke. "Well, in all fairness, I suppose its better to focus on the positive things in life." the butler replied, sighing lightly. '_You've made a dangerous enemy George...' _he thought after saying that.

* * *

A brisk sigh came from 23 year old Axel Kaufmann was in the local library, a few minutes of a walk's worth of time. As a student in college, the man had little free time, but when he did, he spent it within the confines of the library, either studying military tactics for the fun of it, or playing a few silent games with his Grovile, that he taught. He had named his Pokemon a few years back, when he caught him, after the two had a fist fight.

It seemed that after that moment, they got along perfectly, ironically. The man at the time gave him no real name, but what was accepted among them, was Eisen, which meant 'iron', in his homeland.

"I do say, ol' chap, it seems you are in a check." Axel spoke, smirking to Eisen as the Grovile looked around the chess board for any way that he could escape. He spotted a move, after an entire minute of thinking, and sent one of his rooks to take the piece that was about to take his king. "Blast..." the human than spoke, as his Grovile smirked to him. "Gro." he replied, smugly-looking.

Sighing lightly, he looked at the ceiling, saying, "You know what'd be cool, lad? If there was some way you could speak my language, or vice-versa... How's about we embark on a journey, to find someone who can help from such a short decision, eh? Break starts tomorrow!" A laugh emitted from Axel, as Eisen rolled his eyes, and shrugged, waiting for him to move his piece. "Aye.. Right.." he stated, peering at the board before he moved his knight into a check position. "Heh..." he chuckled.

The Grovile smirked, moving his king into play, hopping over 6 of his pieces that were in perfect positions. "Fuck..." the human cursed silently. He now only had his king left, while his Pokemon had two rooks, and his king. Rubbing his chin, Axel sighed, "Aye. Let us end this then." He moved his king into a vulnerable position, as the Grovile swiftly took it. "Check and mate to me, lad. Good match, Good match." he said aloud, looking with his yellow eyes at the green Pokemon. "Aye now, I am rather famished. What say you?" the human questioned, while standing and cleaning the board game up.

"Gro!" the Pokemon exclaimed, his stomach grumbling a few moments after. "Ha! Very well then!" Axel spoke, putting the box that it came in, up and walking back. "Off on then!" he exclaimed, as his Grovile stood up, and followed him to the door. As they walked out, they noticed a group of people heading into a family-owned diner, that appeared to be wearing prison jumpsuits. "Hey Eisen, let's go check that place out... I don't like the look of them..." he whispered.

A simple nod was his response, before they snuck in, trying to not act suspicious, but trying to keep an eye on the people.

* * *

**Well, I suppose there's a start to regaining my inertia to writing again.  
**


End file.
